


Disney Princess Duties Part 2

by FearlessHeroine



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Breeding, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Master/Slave, Milking, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessHeroine/pseuds/FearlessHeroine
Summary: Set after Disney Princess Duties. Cinderella goes about her duties for her Master, Prince Randy.





	Disney Princess Duties Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daughterly Duties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613130) by [stealthficcer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealthficcer/pseuds/stealthficcer). 



Inside of the castle in front of the large kingdom, Cinderella finished all of her chores and allowed herself to sigh as she put her cleaning supplies away and got on her knees, waiting to hear her Master's footsteps. She had to obey her Master or pay the price, and every time she didn't do something the way Randy wanted, he would punish her. Cinderella didn't allow herself to cry but she really felt like it. After Randy had captured and enslaved her almost a year ago, her human rights were taken away, likely to never be seen again. There was only bright side that she saw. Her stepmother and stepsisters had been enslaved too, and all three of them were currently locked away in the dungeons. 

Cinderella had lost almost everything, except her life and her name. Randy kept her isolated from everyone except himself. Every morning, he locked her in the bedchamber that they shared together and he expected her to use her time to clean it and make it spotless for him every time he came back. If not, she would be punished. Until it was time for bed, Cinderella would obey Randy's every command, every want, every need and every request. It was part of her slave duties to follow orders without argument or question. She had even lost her right to wear clothes unless Randy allowed it, which he never did. She wasn't even allowed to speak to him unless he spoke first. That was just the way things were now. 

As of right now, Cinderella was kneeling by the front door of the bedchamber, completely bare and waiting for her prince. Her blonde hair was washed, brushed and braided into a slave braid; she was completely naked and barefoot, and she had a pink collar around her neck that wasn't too tight, just a bit snug and her long chain leash hung from the ring in front of the collar. Cinderella was never allowed to take off her collar unless Randy took it off, and also, Cinderella had a rubber dog tail butt plug inside of her asshole, keeping the prince's cum inside her. That was one of her many royal duties. 

Cinderella kept her head down but her senses alert as she heard footsteps approaching the bedchamber. Knowing it was her Master, she raised herself up and opened the door before her prince could knock. The door opened to reveal Prince Randy himself in his prince uniform, and he stepped inside as Cinderella locked it inside and outside too before kneeling back at her Master's feet. 

"Hello my pet." Randy said, patting Cinderella's head. 

"Hello Master, did your day go alright?" Cinderella asked, crawling on all fours behind her Master as she followed him to the large brown leather sofa in front of the fireplace and she knelt at his feet. 

"It was productive." Randy answered, loving the spotlessness of the bedchamber he and Cinderella shared. "You've done very well about the cleaning pet. You're getting better." Randy smiled as he felt needy. "Take off my boots and socks." 

"Yes Master." Cinderella complied as she unzipped Randy's boots and set them aside as she removed his socks too. As a slave did, she licked the boots to clean them but Randy spanked her. "Thank you Master." Cinderella put the boots and socks aside as she looked at her master. 

"What is your place Cinderella?" Randy asked, wanting to play games with her. 

"On my knees, keeping my mouth on your cock and keeping our bedchamber in order." Cinderella replied, getting in between her master's legs. 

"Good girl, and what is my number one rule in this bedchamber?" Randy tugged on Cinderella's leash. 

"Be naked and ready if Master needs to empty his cock." Cinderella answered, ready to suck. 

"Good girl. Now use that pretty little mouth and suck." Randy ordered. 

"Yes Master." 

Cinderella unzipped the zipper of Randy's dress pants and pulled them all the way down along with his boxers to see his rock hard member. She kissed his tip in apology and took him into her mouth, fitting it right down her throat as she drank his seed. Randy moved from side to side but Cinderella stayed still, too busy sucking to move. As she sucked, Randy thrust into her, pumping more and more down her throat and into her breasts. It was one of Cinderella's duties to stay fit and plugged so she didn't leak and make a mess. It made Randy even harder when he saw Cinderella's breasts become bigger with milk. 

"Stop drinking pet." Randy ordered and Cinderella sat back obediently. He pulled up his boxers and pants as he walked away, zipping his pants. "Stay there and wait." 

"Yes Master." Cinderella watched as Randy came back out a moment later, carrying a long white leather coat, a pair of black platform Mary Jane heels and a pair of handcuffs. 

"Stand up, turn around and put your hands behind your back." Randy ordered. 

"Yes Master." Cinderella scrambled to her feet and she turned around, placing her hands dutifully behind her back. Randy slipped the coat onto Cinderella's arms and helped her into the shoes before strapping them securely and handcuffing her behind her back, making sure her collar was snug and her leash was attached. 

"Its time for the ball pet." Randy cooed as he escorted Cindrella out by her leash. 

In the ballroom, Randy was introduced by his squire and was greeted warmly by his friends from nearby kingdoms with Cinderella being spanked, rubbed and groped. 

"Randy, hello!" The voice of Prince Adam, Randy's best friend, came as he brought Cinderella over. 

"Adam, how are you?" Randy asked as the two princes shook hands and Adam handed Randy a glass of milk. "Is this Belle's milk?" he asked, sniffing it before taking a sip of the sweet milk. 

"It sure is. Just as we discussed, you had Cinderella on show last time so this time, Belle is on show because she is eight months pregnant with our second child now." Adam said. 

"Just as we agreed." Randy said again as he and Adam sat down together on their thrones, and Cinderella kneeled at Randy's feet handcuffed behind her back. 

The ballroom was quite full, much to Randy's liking. He loved a good turnout for his ball. Last year, Adam held the ball in his castle with Cinderella on show and now, it was Belle's turn to be on show now. She thought she could do so much better last year so she was going to prove it. Many men and women were seated in front of the stage, watching the displays closely. 

Pretty blonde Aurora was kneeling on the stage, face down, ass up, moaning and drooling like a cat in heat as a large, full grown male Deer pounded away at her asshole. Nearby, Pocahontas, a lovely Indian, was lying down on her back on the stage, strapped to a pole with her legs tied open, presenting her already wet cunt for a line of naked waiting men to use. As for Belle, she was kneeling on the stage near Aurora, handcuffed behind her back, sucking on waiting naked men's cocks. Their masters, Philip, John Smith and Adam, respectively, stood off to the side observing. 

John Smith had captured and enslaved Pocahontas after he conquered her land, sending her father Powhatan off to be a prisoner for King James, killing all of her people, including her best friend Nakoma and her betrothed Kocoum. Just like most masters, he stripped her of her rights, including her clothes. Philip had done the same thing with Aurora after she tried to escape him once. As always, once corrected, the slave girls learned their places. 

"Prince Randy, did you hear?" Mistress Maleficent asked as she walked to the thrones with her adopted daughter, Leah, who was naked and handcuffed behind her back on a leash. "Apparently, Pocahontas was a very naughty girl and told her Master that she didn't want him to fuck her any more because she went and fell in love with Aurora." 

Randy clicked his tongue. "Poor John. Seems like he is going to have to teach her what her place is." Randy thought for a moment and wondered if Cinderella could whip Pocahontas into submission like Belle did to Jasmine last year. Randy pulled Cinderella onto her feet and took off her handcuffs, handing her a rope. "Cinderella, Pocahontas disobeyed John Smith and that is unacceptable in my ballroom. You will whip her with that rope in your hand until she is completely submissive or if John tells you to stop otherwise." 

"Yes Master." Cinderella went to where Philip and John were seated and told John exactly what Randy told her. John nodded and told her to do it. Cinderella got on the stage and hovered over the enslaved Indian. "Pocahontas, you've been a very naughty little girl. You can't disobey your Master. I'm going to whip you until John tells me to stop or until you are completely submissive." She warned the Indian before she began to whip. Pocahontas protested and wailed but Cinderella just whipped harder, not wanting to disappoint her own Master. This kept going for a good twenty minutes before Pocahontas was finally broken and John Smith ordered Cinderella to stop. She did so and Pocahontas was released from her straps as she kneeled at John's feet. 

"Now Pocahontas, what is your place?" John asked in a powerful Master voice, hoping she wouldn't give him any more problems. 

"On my knees, my mouth on your cock and making milk." Pocahontas answered, finally broken. 

"Good girl, you will be rewarded later. Now off the stage and in front of my throne, you little slut." John ordered, taking out a dog tail rubber butt plug. Slowly, he pushed the plug into Pocahontas's ass, until it was securely in there. Next, he attached a brown leather dog collar around her neck with a chain attached to it. Pocahontas crawled to John's throne on all fours as John sat back down beside Prince Philip and Pocahontas began sucking on John's cock. 

Cinderella smiled, knowing she had pleased her Master and that Pocahontas had learned her place at last. She wiped her forehead before looking at Aurora. Prince Philip had two other females brought out, naked and handcuffed behind their backs. Lovely Snow White was displayed in Pocahontas's place, her legs tied open and her cunt was wet for a line of naked waiting men to use with a pair of nipple clamps on her body. Aurora was taken off the stage and Randy had pretty redhead Anastasia brought out again, naked and handcuffed behind her back. 

Prince Eric then arrived with his slave-girl Ariel in tow. Beautiful redhead Ariel was completely naked, only wearing a pink collar around her neck, a long pink coat and pink high heels. Like Belle, Ariel was also pregnant with Eric's baby but the former mermaid was only six months along. Eric escorted Ariel onto the stage, and handcuffed her behind her back, forcing her to kneel in front of Anastasia, who was on display on the St. Andrew's Cross with a yellow ball gag in her mouth and her cunt exposed widely. Ariel buried her face in Anastasia's cunt, lapping at the redhead. Aurora and Pocahontas were still kneeling in front of their masters on their thrones, still sucking on their master's cocks; their breasts becoming bigger with milk as they sucked. 

Cinderella got off the stage and went back to her Master but Randy sat her beside him with her leash in hand. 

“Mm-mm, I do so love your exhibitions,” Mistress Maleficent cooed, coming over to Cinderella as Leah lapped at her cunt under her dress, and she stroked Cinderella's full breast. “She’s such a good little cow for her Master.” 

“Always,” Randy agreed, flicking Cinderella's clit, making the blonde girl gasp. "Tell Mistress Maleficent what we are going to do pet." 

Blinking slowly, Cinderella smiled at the evil fairy. "Master’s going to milk me, Mistress Maleficent. My nipples hurt so bad, they’re too full! And then he’s gonna fuck me, and make me pregnant with a royal heir! Master takes such good care of me. He loves me.” 

"Sweet girl," Maleficent cooed as she relaxed in a chair beside Cinderella, and Randy had to agree. 

Randy and Adam admitted to themselves that when it came to girls… they hit the jackpot and oh how they loved to show everyone how lucky they were!


End file.
